Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is the main protagonist of the Ben 10 media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ben Tennyson vs Aang (Completed) * Ben Tennyson vs Astro Boy (Abandoned) * Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince (Completed) * Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Ben 10 VS Blue Beetle (Abandoned) * Danny Phantom vs. Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Ben Tennyson vs. Deoxys * Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Ben 10 VS Geo Stelar * Goku vs Ben Tennyson (Abandoned) * Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan (Completed) * Iron Man vs Ben Tennyson (Abandoned) * Kirby vs Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Lucy Heartfilia VS Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson VS Margaret (Abandoned) * Ben 10 VS Max Steel * Mega Man vs Ben Tennyson * Ben 10 VS Nathan Adams (Completed) * Rex Salazar VS Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Ben Tennyson VS Sonic the Hedgehog * Ben 10 vs Spider-Man (Completed) As Armodrillo * Tremor vs. Armodrillo (Abandoned) As Ben 10,000 * Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom (Completed) *'Ben 10,000 VS Spider-Man 2099' (Completed) As Big Chill * Big Chill vs Glacius As Diamondhead * Diamondhead vs The Crystal Gems As Fourarms * Cinderblock vs Fourarms (Abandoned) * Four Arms vs. Goro (Abandoned) * Four Arm Battle Royale As Heatblast * Cinder vs Heatblast * Ghost Rider vs Heatblast (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Heatblast (Abandoned) As Humungousaur * The Incredible Hulk vs Humungousaur As Lodestar * Magneto VS Lodestar As Rath * Incineroar vs Rath * Jasper VS Rath * Yang Xiao Long VS Rath (Completed) As Ripjaws * Ripjaws vs The Missing Link (Completed) As Upgrade * Rotom vs Upgrade As Way Big * Godzilla vs Way Big (Abandoned) As XLR8 * Xlr8 vs The Flash (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Original Ben 10 Aliens Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Atrocitus * Booster Gold * Brainiac * Cyborg Superman * Damian Wayne * Dial H for Hero * Drax the Destroyer * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Imperiex * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Klarion * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Martian Manhunter * Percy Jackson * Ronan the Accuser * Ryu (Breath of Fire) * Shazam * Shulk * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Squirrel Girl * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Super-Skrull * Thor * Timmy Turner * Vixen * Zim History Ben Tennyson was 10 when he found an Omnitrix, a powerful alien device that made his summer vacation fun. The device granted him the ability to turn into many different aliens. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson *Age: 10-16 *Birthday: December *Species: Human, Anodite *Residence: Bellwood *Wielder of Omnitrix *Likes: Chilli fries, Smoothies and Sumo Slammers Omnitrix * Created by: Azmuth * Scans alien DNA * Wielder can transform into any previously scanned and acquired species * User can swap forms without transforming back and can immediately turn back. * Prolonged usage melds device to user's DNA * Alternate Ultimatrix grants access to evolved "Ultimate" forms ** Ultimate forms are the result of simulating alien forms through millions of years of evolution under the harshest possible conditions, causing them to develop upgraded abilities and natural counters to their previous weaknesses. * Can malfunction every now and then * Transformations have a time limit before he reverts to human form * Has a resuscitation function in case the wearer dies (device must still be online) Alien Forms - Wildmutt= Wildmutt *Species: Vulpimancer *Residence: Vulpin * Uses echolocation, a heightened sense of smell, and gills on his neck for thermography * porcupine-like quills * Flaws: **Sensory overload **Unable to be translated by a Universal Translator *Ultimate form is larger and is capable of speech - Diamondhead= Diamondhead *Species: Petrosapien *Residence: Petropia A crystalline race that originally dwelled beneath Petropia's surface, the Petrosapiens became explorers after centuries of warfare opened their eyes to the survival of their planet and then the universe. Highly resistant to most physical attacks, the Petrosapiens can manipulate their crystalline makeup to alter their bodies into crude tools, such as blades and projectile shards. They can also refract, absorb and redirect light and energy beams, channelling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source. * Flaws ** Can be damaged by sonic vibrations, certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves potent to shatter, or enough physical force. - XLR8= XLR8 *Species: Kineceleran *Residence: Kinet *Super speed *Tail is vulnerable *Can't run on ice or adhesives - Four Arms= Four Arms *Species: Tetramand *Residence: Khoros The Tetramand are a warrior race with four arms and four eyes, the former giving them a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. They are brawlers in a sense but developed skillsets to play on their physiology like creating a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. A Tetramand's dense skin makes them fireproof and their leg muscles allow them to jump at a height of several stories. - Grey Matter= Grey Matter *Species: Galvan *Residence: Galvan Mark ll (Previously Galvan Prime) *Predator: Onivoracious (extinct) *Hyper-intelligence *Slimy skin *Sharp teeth *Long tongue The Galvan are an amphibious, insectivorous species that are extremely intelligent to being called the smartest begins due to their brains, able to understand and operate virtually any machine within seconds. Standing at 5 feet, their bodies are flexible to fit into tight spaces and able to almost any surface, Galavans usually outsmart their opponents rather than directly confront them. Notable members of the race include the Omnitrix's creator Azmuth and his rogue apprentice Albedo. - Upgrade= Upgrade *Species: Galvanic Mechamorph *Residence: Galvan B Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species that were accidentally created by Azmuth when he and his fellow Galvan used nanotechnology to terraform Galvan Prime's moon Galvan B for habitation. Able to merge any form of technology due to their malleable nanite-based bodies, an Galvanic Mechamorph can upgrade any machine they merged into into a more advanced form. They can also fire a powerful optic beam. * Feats: ** Powered up Rex Salazar's nanoites during their fight with Alpha. * Flaws **Can not merge with pure organic beings. **Weak to electricity, magnetic fields, and technorganic viruses. - Stinkfly= Stinkfly *Species: Lepidopterran *Residence: Lepidopterra *Predator: Buglizard The Lepidopterrans are an insectoid species who are extremely acrobatic flyers, able to pull off amazing maneuvers of precision and grace, while stronger than a human. They can also excrete high pressured streams of some green viscous liquid or methane gas, both of which smell terrible. Flaws * Fragile Wings * Water * His own gas can be used against him, especially since it is flammable * Unable to hide due to his smell. - }} - Rip Jaws= Rip Jaws *Species: Piscciss Volann *Residence: Piscciss An amphibious species from the water planet Piscciss, Piscciss Volanns thrive in water and are strong enough to lift more than their own weight while highly agile and dexterous. Their large jaws, sharp teeth, and sharp claws and shred through metal. are his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. While on land, they can turn their tails into legs. Flaws * Immature Piscciss Volanns cannot stay out of water for too long, though older Piscciss Volanns can stay on land for longer periods of time. - Overflow= Overflow * Species: Orishan * Residence: Kiusana - Wildvine= Wild Vine *Species: Florauna *Residence: Flors Verdance * Plant Merging * Chlorokinesis * Explosive Seeds * Regeneration * Elasticity * Size Alteration * Body Alteration * Sharp Thorn Claws * Tentacles * Vine Generation * Gas Immunity * Hypnosis Immunity * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Digging * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Flexibility - Ghost Freak= Ghost Freak *Species: Ectonurite *Residence: Anur Phaetos *Donor: Zs'Skayr Though considered undead, each having personal deformities and tentacles, Ectonurites are an entirely different of a form of life compared to other species and wear a protective second skin to conceal their nightmarish appearance from others and any form of light. The density altering properties of their protoplasmic bodies allow them to phase through matter, become intangible, and possess other lifeforms. They also possess powerful telekinetic abilities and become stronger in absolute darkness. The greatest trait of an Ectonurite is that every cell contains an exact genetic memory that allows a deceased Ectonurite to reconstitute itself from the remains. One notable Ectonurite is High Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr, who reconstituted himself from the Omnitrix and became a nemesis to Ben Tennyson before physically and metaphysically until Zs'Skayr's consciousness was purged from the genetic sample. * Feats ** Immune to life-sucking attacks as they lack mana or life energy found in other life forms. * Flaws ** Unable to possess mindless beings. ** Can be harmed by magic. ** Can be harmed by any form of light, including fire, lasers, and radiation, while outside the second skin. Sunlight is fatal. ** A certain chemical can solidify an Ectonurite's protoplasm, thus negating their intangibility and invisibility. - Way Big= Way Big *Species: To'kustar *Massive in size *Cosmic rays *Sixth most powerful of Ben's aliens *Possesses a larger Ultimate form *Weakness is his fin - Upchuck= Upchuck *Species: Gourmand (Two ethnicities) *Residence: Peptos XII (race ate previous planets as a last resort against invasions.) *Prehensile tongues *Converts matter into energy using consumption *Cannot digest organic matter - }} - Gax= Gax *Species: Chimera Sui Generis *Residence: Vilgaxia *Donor: Vilgax - - Blitzwolfer= Wild Mutt *Species: Loboan *Residence: Luna Lobo (Anur Phaetos' moon) *Donor: Yenaldooshi *Sonic howl *Canine senses - Snare-Oh= Snare-Oh *Species: Thep Khufan * Residence: Anur Khufos *Donor: unknown Thep Khufan *Prehensile wrappings used to bind and restrain foes - Frankenstrike= Frankenstrike *Species: Transylian *Residence: Anur Transyl *Donor: Viktor The majority of Anur Transyl, Transylians are cyborgs whose augmented bodies give them superhuman strength and endure extreme cold and the vacuum of space. The conductors on their bodies enable them to produce electric bursts, manipulate electromagnetism, and even heal others. They can connect also interface with technology and machinery. - Ditto= Ditto *Species: Splixson *Residence: Hathor *Predator: Panuncian *Self-duplication *Individual Dittos are weak *Can only transform back once all clones return to one Ditto - Eye Guy= Eye Guy *Species: Opticoid *Residence: Sightra. *Eye beams *Has eyes on the back of his head... and everywhere else - Eon= Eon *Species: Chronian *Residence: Chronia *Donor: Eon (alternate dimensional version of Ben) - Feedback= Feedback *Species: Conductoid *Residence: Teslavorr *Electrokinesis *Elastic antennae *Can absorb unlimited energy *A favorite * Flaws: Lost access to the form for five years while the digitized DNA was held by Malware. - Swampfire= Swampfire *Species: Methanosian *Residence: Methanos *Enhanced strength *Plant manipulation *Fire blasts *Doesn't smell particularly well *Can be ill while transitioning to bloom state. Ultimate Swampfire * Tougher armor and build * Can throw explosive napalm bombs from his body - }} - Big Chill= Big Chill *Species: Necrofriggian *Residence: Kylmyys *Predator: Hypnotick *Flight *Projects freezing gas *Intangibility *Electricity hurts his wings Ultimate Big Chill * Burning-ice attacks * Can breathe fire - Jetray= Jetray *Species: Aerophibian *Residence: Aeropela *Lightspeed flight *Neuroshock blasts *Breathing underwater *Neuroshock blasts can be deflected by mirrors - Echo Echo= Echo Echo *Species: Sonorosian *Residence: Sonorosia *Wall of Sound *Echo Chamber *Fragile *Cloning ability (Mutation effect) * Feats: ** It remained separate at the time the Omnitrix times out, the clones can revert to separate Bens with the original's personality splintered among them. Ultimate Echo Echo * Controls removable discs on his body that emit sonic blasts * No longer able to multiply - Goop= Goop *Species: Polymorph *Residence: Viscosia *Anti-gravity projector *Acid blasts *Can slip through the smallest spaces *Attacks go through him *His projector holds his body together, and is his weak spot - Brainstorm= Brainstorm *Species: Cerebrocrustacean *Residence: Encephalonus IV (previous planets accidently destroyed) *Predator: Vicetopus *High intelligence *Pincers *Electrical attacks - Chromastone= Chromastone *Species: Crystalsapien *Residence: Petropia/Mor'Otesi *Can absorb any kind of energy *Fires energy *Forcefields *Flight *Durable skin *Can't absorb too much energy *Can't absorb unexpected energy - Spidermonkey= Spidermonkey *Species: Arachnichimp *Residence: Arahnascimmia *Shoots webs from tail *Four arms and eyes *Incredibly agile and nimble Ultimate Spidermonkey *Fires jets of web from his mouth *Four spider legs *More muscular gorilla-like body *Loses previous agility - }} - Rath= ' '''Rath' * Species: Appolexian * Residence: Appoplexia * Has a serious anger problem * Fell from a moving spaceship, then got up completely fine and beat up the Rath-sized hole he fell through * Starts his rants with "Let me tell you something". * Due to a malfunction, Rath was nude until the issue later resolved with a luchadore outfit. - Lodestar= '''Lodestar' *Species: Biosovortian *Residence: Attracta *Magnetic waves *Flight *Forcefields *Blasts *Regeneration *Head is vulnerable - Nanomech= Nanomech *Species: Nanomechion *Is tiny *Wings *Bioelectricity blasts *Can shrink indefinitely - Water Hazard= Water Hazard * Species: Orishan * Residence: Orishaia * Donor: Bivalvan * Incredibly durable armored shell * Water jets - NRG= NRG * Species: Prypiatosian-B * Residence: Prypiatosia * Donor: P'andor * Radioactive beams * Indestructible armor * Slow armor can be removed, but exposes his highly radioactive body - Armodillo= Armordrillo * Species: Talpaedan * Residence: Terraexcava * Donor: Andreas *Predator: Slamworm Has incredible digging capabilities, enhanced strength, and, durability. Able to cause fissures and earthquakes by placing his drill-hands on the ground and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows. He can also use the pistons to cause shockwaves and launch objects he is holding. Flaws * Though highly durable, his armor can be bypassed. * Can be paralyzed or knocked out with electricity. - Terraspin= Terraspin * Species: Geochelone Aerio * Residence: Aldabra * Donor: Galapagus * Tough shell * Wind blasts * Flight - AmpFibian= AmpFibian * Species: Amperi * Residence: Amperia * Donor: Ra'ad * Intangibility * Electrical manipulation * Flight * Elasticity - }} - ChamAlien= ChamAlien * Species: Merlinisapien * Donor: Prisoner #775 * Flaws ** Nearly named "Overkill". - Fasttrack= Fasttrack * Species: Citrakayah * Residence: Chalybeas - Eatle= Eatle - Jury Rigg= Jury Rigg - Shocksquatch= Shocksquatch ''' * Species: Gimlinopithecus * Residence: Pattersonea - Bloxx= '''Bloxx *Species: Segmentasapien *Residence: Polyominus *Shapeshifting *Decoys *Brick constructs - Crashhopper= Crashhopper * Species: Orthopterran *Predator: Mucilator - }} - Ball Weevil= Ball Weevil *Predator: Terroranchula - Walkatrout= Walkatrout - Pesky Dust= Pesky Dust * Species: Nemuina - Mole-Stache= Mole-Stache - The Worst= The Worst - Kickin Hawk= Kickin Hawk * Donor: Liam - }} - Astrodactyl= Astrodactyl *Residence: Terradino *Flight *Internalized star power *Energy constructs - Bullfrag= Bullfrag * Species: Incursean - Gutrot= Gutrot - Whampire= Whampire *Species: Vladat *Residence: Anur Vladias *Vampiric *Projects Corrupturas that control minds *Sucks life out of victims *Hypnotic vision *Sonic blasts *Harmed by sunlight - Toepick= Toepick *Scary face that can even frighten all-powerful beings - Spitter= Spitter *Species: Spheroid *Residence: Scalpasc - Buzzshock= Buzzshock *Species: Nosedeenian *Residence: Nosedeen Quasar - Arctiguana= Arctiguana *Species: Polar Manzardill *Residence: X'Nelli - }} Alien X *Species: Celestial Sapien *Residence: Forge of Creation *Can warp space, time, and dimensions *Tanked a universal attack *Exhibits planetary combat *Unlimited power and can alter the fabric of reality itself *Can only make a decision after agonizingly long debates between the three personalities *Requires removing a safety lock to transform to prevent enemies like Albedo from acquiring it or accidentally transforming into it Feats * Ben manages to gain total control of Alien X by convincing the form's two personas to agree on letting him control the physical body. Flaws *Initially used in extreme emergencies since the debating by the form's two personas would cause the physical body to be completely unresponsive to everything around him unless they reach an agreement. Feats *Saved the universe a bajillion times *Always shows great physical strength *Made many enemies since he was 10 years old and is somehow still alive *Attained FAR MORE than 10 alien forms: Currently 65 known aliens, and about 10,000 in the future. Faults *Cocky and arrogant *Transformations have time limits *Has a chance of transforming into a different alien than the one he chooses *Still has not mastered all his forms *Young and inexperienced Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Bombers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Missile User Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Younger Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Werewolves Category:Giant Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acid Users Category:Mummy Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Future characters Category:Characters with Heightened Senses